History Repeats itself but not this time
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: This is the story of a girl meeting a boy in the woods, by chance. But this time, will they work out? Or will this end in tragedy... again? Slow for now, but I promise it will get more interesting. Post-Mockingjay; Post-epilouge; K&P's daughter x G&M's son I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or it's settings or characters Had to fix chap 2-Tribias-
1. The huntress and the new kid in town

**A/N: Hi everyone! This has been floating around my head the last couple of days, and I can't seem to get it out. So, here it is! Each For those who have read "15 surprises for you", this is not the reason my last couple of updates have taken so long. **

_Azalea (A-zay-li-ya) POV:_

I leave a note on the counter and hop into my hunting boots. Mom and Dad probably won't be up for an hour. A thick blanket of snow has covered the ground; My mom probably won't be hunting today.

I walk out the door and head to the lightly-faded green gate that had been installed on the metal fence surrounding the district. Hunting is no longer illegal, but with the constant threat of predators, most people tend to keep away from the forest. And besides, there's no real need, anyway. District twelve, though still one of the lesser districts, is more fortunate than it was more than 30 years ago, before the Mockingjay rebellion. I still hunt, though, at first because my Mom just loved it, but I learned to love it, too.

I hear the gate squeak closed and head up to the rock my mom used to go to when she was my age; she brought me here to explain why she couldn't bear to stay in this spot more than 15 years ago, but never gave me any specifics. It is a nice spot, though, well hidden, surrounded by berry bushes, and overlooking a field and patch of strawberries. She doesn't have the same connection to this place anymore, so to her, it is just a memory. She had chosen a new spot for herself, but I prefer this one. I look at the beautiful scenery and smile, knowing that this is my real home; these are my woods.

I begin to take the trapped animals from my snare line and reset the traps. I load my bow and start walking toward my usual grounds.

A Mockingjay flies above my head and I whistle a four-note tune that my mother taught me when I was younger. They stop their songs to listen, and I repeat, they sing it back. I find a few squirrel in the trees and I just am about to shoot when a loud rustle scares them off. I turn around and scale a tree; just in case a bear or wild dog decides to make an appearance.

After about two minutes of waiting in a tree, I hop from tree-to-tree towards the area where I thought the sound came from. And I do find a predator, a wild cat, stalking something on the ground. I look toward where it is looking, and find someone sprawled on the ground, his leg twisted at a painful angle; probably tried to get to the nests up in the tree. The cat decides that it's too hungry to wait, and nearly pounces, that is, before I shoot it. I shoot once again to make sure it's dead.

I jump from my tree to the ground. He tries to get up, "Stop, you'll only twist it more", I say as I help him up to a sitting position, "thanks, but I could have taken the cat", he says, I smirk, "I doubt it." He laughs, and soon I do too.

"I don't think it's safe here" I say, "Why? You already killed the cat" _really? You think it's safe here because I killed one cat? _"Well, obviously you're new here in twelve, or you wouldn't have gone for the nests, or assumed it was safe. The fence is there for a reason. There are all sorts of wild dogs and cats out here." "Oh, so you're the twelve expert" It was more a question than a statement; "Most likely" this gets a laugh, "How long have you been living here?" "Forever, my parents are both from here, I was born here. I've barely ever been to other districts…" "So you are a twelve expert." I shake my head, "no" I don't catch what he says next, something moved, "Wait," I take aim, and shoot at the other cat. "See?" he nods, "Let's go"

I take him to the small, concrete house by the pond. "I never got your name" he says, "Because I never told you" he smirks at that, "I'm Ignacio, but I go by Nic," "Azalea,"

I start a fire inside the small, stone hearth in the center of the house. I start to make a small snack from my tiny catch. Winter set in. Not a lot of rabbit or squirrels have crossed my path yet. Oh well…

I start heating up the bread that I took from home. Once they have heated up enough, I sit by the wall, next to Nic, "Want some? It's a little old, I made them yesterday, but they're still okay" I offer, "sure"

_Ignacio (Ig-na-sio) POV_

I enter the woods through a faded green gate by the meadow, as everyone calls it. I go slightly off the mental map I've made based on my Dad's stories. Almost immediately I see a lot of bird nests high up in the trees. I begin to climb up one of the sturdier trees. I am not that light but I manage to get up high enough to just reach that one nest. I reach for another branch as a four-note whistle echoes through the forest, suddenly, all birds stop to listen, and whoever or whatever whistled repeats it/his/her self. The mockingjays take up the sound and soon enough, the simple tune becomes a beautiful, unearthly harmony that rings through the trees. I almost forget what I'm doing.

I reach up to climb another branch but the one I'm currently balanced on cracks under my weight and falls from under me. Time seems to slow down as I fall to the snowy ground beneath. I hit the ground hard. I try getting up, but find that I can't. I hear a low growl from my left, and out of nowhere, a large cat pounces, only to be hit by an arrow. It falls to the ground and is hit by another, this time, it falls, dead.

A young girl, around fourteen, drops from the trees as I try getting up again, "Stop, you'll only twist it more." She says, her voice as sweet as honey. She helps me sit against a tree "Thanks, but I could have handled the cat." I immediately regret what I said, I learned the hard way that some girls can be a little oversensitive, but thankfully, she is not one of those girls, as she only smirks and replies, "I doubt it." At this, I laugh, and so does she. "I don't think it's safe here." She says, "Why? You already killed the cat." She looks at me like I'm crazy, "Well, obviously you're new here in twelve, or you wouldn't have gone for the nests, or assumed it was safe. The fence is there for a reason. There are all sorts of wild dogs and cats out here." My mind subconsciously continues the rest of the conversation for me since all I can think about is how beautiful her cerulean blue eyes are. Do I have a crush on this girl? I am steered back into the real world when she shoots another cat. "Let's go"

I lean on her and she leads me to a small, concrete house near a pond. I have been so wrapped up in thinking about how pretty she was that I forgot to ask her name, "I never got your name" I say, "Because I never told you" she replies, "I'm Ignacio, but I go by Nic," I say, "Azalea,"

She starts a fire in the stone hearth in the center of the room and begins warming a couple of cheese bread loaves. Her dark hair is tucked in a long braid that sways when she moves, I think back to all the districts I've been to. I've never seen anyone with dark hair and blue eyes in any other district, mine are what my dad calls, a "seam look" he said that it is how most of the people living in the "seam" neighborhood of district twelve looked like. My younger sister, though, took after our mother, who was the District's old mayor's daughter; blonde with blue eyes. She looked as if you mixed a merchant and a person from the seam, _"My parents were both from here" _I remember her saying, they must've been from the two separate parts of town. _Just like the two victors of the 74__th__ hunger games _why am I comparing her possible parentage to pre-Mockingjay-war-Panem?

I am still thinking about how insane I must be when she sits beside me and offers me a cheese bread, I take it, "sure"

**A/N: Just to let all of you know, not all chapters will have the same scene in both POVs.**


	2. Yeah, we've met

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I fixed this chapter a bit so it hopefully doesn't look like I rushed too much. I changed the title, from "Toast and Burnt Strawberries" to "History repeats itself… but not this time" so without further delay… Chapter 2!**

_Azalea POV_

I let Nic lean on me as we make our way to the medical center near the meadow. There are three in District twelve, one in the plaza, one near the meadow, and another near the seam. Five minutes after we get there, my phone rings, telling me that I have thirty minutes before my shift at the bakery. I turn to Nic, "Sorry, I kind of have to go."

"Okay."  
I turn to leave but he says,  
"When will I see you again?"  
I smirk, "You tell me" and give him a slip of paper with my number on it.

He smiles cutely as I hand him the slip of paper.

I make my way back to my house and dress up in a knee-length dress (that looks like a white sweater overlapped by a black strapless dress), a pair of black stockings, and wedge heels. I put my hair in two small braids and pin them together at the back of my head. I use a ponytail holder as a bracelet: I might need to ponytail my hair later. I take a look in the mirror. _Good Enough_.

I walk to the bakery and make it there with five minutes to spare. I go through the kitchen entrance and see my dad frosting a batch of cupcakes. He looks up and sees me, "Hey Az, you want to frost these?" I smile and nod, thankful that he isn't the chat-while-working type. I know, I'm a little overdressed for frosting cupcakes, but I was kind of expecting to be working at the counter. I tie on my apron and take over for my dad. He shows me a sketch of flames on a black background and I copy them onto the cupcakes. This particular batch is frosted with five colors, two of which are shades of orange. Most of my dad's creations are inspired by our family, friends, or even district twelve. I was taught at school that my mother was once called "The Girl on Fire" so this one must have been inspired by her. I finish frosting the cupcakes and my dad tells me to put them on display at the front window. I arrange them in the shape of a blooming fire with the cake stand in the very center-where I know the fire-cake will go later. I sit by the counter and wait for a customer to come in, sketching in my notebook. I draw a cupcake with a picture of trees that form an arch with a patch of wildflowers in the center. I'm shading the flowers as the store's bell dings, indicating a customer walking in. I put down my notebook, "How may I…

_Meanwhile…_

_Nic POV_

I look at the paper she gave me:

_Azalea M- 314152638~_

And smile, then, frown slightly. The last number is smudged I sit there, and think, did she do that on purpose? It's possible. But she doesn't look like the type of person who does that. But then, looks can be deceiving.

_OoO_

The note is safely in my pocket when my parents and sister walk through the door. "Nic!" yells my little eight-year-old sister, Robyn, her sparkly blue eyes full of concern. "I'm fine, Byn." I take the small cherry flower from my back pocket- which is flattened now- "Here, I brought you something from the woods" she giggles and takes it from me, "Oh… that's what happened?" my dad says, we all look at him, "There's a tangle of nests up in the trees. Very few are able to get up there. You tried to get the birds, didn't you" he says it like its common knowledge, which makes me feel a little dumb. It must register on my face because my mom quickly says, "How many? Not a lot of people actually know that, you know"

I tell them what happened but exclude meeting Azalea. As much as I love my family, they can be a little nosy when it comes to my social/love life. Soon after, Robyn whines "I'm huuuuunnnggggrryyyy" which gets a laugh from the three of us. My dad suggests we go out for lunch.

I practice walking, or rather, limping around the room without help for a few minutes before we exit the medical center and start walking toward the town plaza. As we near the bakery, I spot her, Azalea, from afar. She is arranging a batch of fiery cupcakes near the storefront.

Suddenly, somebody calls out to my parents, who turn around toward her, I recognize her immediately: Katniss Everdeen-Mellark, Mockingjay. I'm surprised my parents know her. She reaches us and she and my parents hug like old friends. "Hey Catnip." Says Dad "Hey Gale." She smiles and turns to mom, "Madge!" "Hey Katniss! I haven't seen you since the 25th anniversary of the rebellion!" "It's been a _long _time! Oh, and you must be Nic and you must be Robyn!" we nod and she smiles. "How's Peeta?" mom asks, "Busy with the bakery" Katniss says, and my mom adds, "and a teenage daughter" they laugh, "and eight-year-old son" another laugh. "You guys want to head over to the bakery? We also double as a café of sorts" "Cool." Says little Robyn with a giggle. We walk through the doors and _she_-Azalea- puts down her notebook and says "How may I…" she trails off looking at my dad, then at me, but soon enough, regains her composure, "sorry, I was just a little star struck, it's not everyday that a war hero…" "who hasn't been in district twelve for the longest time" aunt Katniss- as my parents insisted I call her- cuts in " …comes in the store. How may I help you?" then adds, "Oh and dad made cheese buns" Aunt Katniss' face lights up as she heads to the back, but before that, she smiles and says, "oh, Azalea, this is your uncle (not by blood) Gale and aunt Madge (also not by blood). And this is their daughter Robyn and son, Ignacio have you met him?" Azalea smirks and says, "We've met"

She hands us each a sandwich menu. Robyn whines, "But I don't like sandwiches!" Azalea smiles, kneels to her level and says, "But they're just a suggestion for lunch. You can have a cupcake or…" she can't even finish her sentence because Robyn starts cheering, "Cupcake! Cupcake!" "I'm starting to regret mentioning the cupcake." She mutters, "Aden reacts the exact same way. He's my little brother." Just then, a small eight-year-old boy with blonde hair and gray eyes comes running out, "Daddy says I can have a cupcake, Azzie. Give me a CUPCAKE!" she grunts, "Fine. Go get one of the mini cupcakes near the cheese buns" he smiles and goes to grab the cupcake, "Oh, wait never mind. I want a MINI CUPCAKE" says Robyn. My parents and I each order a sandwich and Azalea goes to get four mini cupcakes- which she says are carrot cupcakes with cream cheese frosting (quietly so Robyn won't hear)- and heads to the back to give the order to the waiting bakers. My dad walks up to the counter and asks how much we need to pay; she's just about to say something when someone from behind her says "it's on the house." She looks behind her and so do we. Behind her is the one and only Peeta Mellark. She turns around and starts pushing a few buttons. He extends his hand to my dad, who in turn, shakes it and so does my mom, "long time, no see, Gale, Madge" he says. "You, too" says mom. Azalea calls on Aden and he leads us to a table by the window facing an apple tree. She brings a tray with the sandwiches and the mini cupcakes. Robyn devours the first cupcake in less than a minute. I look down at my sandwich and find a small, white note folded in half on the plate, as well.

_3141526382_

_The last one was smudged. Sorry. I only noticed after giving it._

_-Azalea Mellark_

I smile at it and pick up my phone

_Azalea POV_

_Azalea's Diary, sorry, journal_

Okay, so day 1 of my journal. I have absolutely no idea what to write here, but I won't make anything too personal because of my nosy eight-year-old brother, Aden.

So earlier today, I was just sitting here in my room, painting, as I do in my free time, then my phone rings, "Hello?" I said, "I'm just testing if this works" My mom's old best friends and their son just arrived from district 2 to-

_["Azalea, Could you come down here for a second?"]_

-day, I have to go, 'till next time, Journal.


	3. Preparations and Peacekeepers

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating since forever! I give my sincerest apologies. I also have to inform you that I don't think that I can still collab with hutcherwife, so I'll be doing this on my own. So, here's the chapter. Sorry, It's a day late since I promised I'd post it (Yesterday).**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Nor do I own any other characters mentioned. My OCs are based loosely on real people. An antagonist Peace Keeper is not based on any particular one person I hate, and Sophia and Azalea are based off mainly me, only exaggerated a little, and with additional qualities of my best friend who shares this account. Except in appearance, where I tried to stay canon.**

_**Azalea PoV**_

"Azalea, could you go buy the things we need for tonight?" my mom asks, "Um, sure. What's happening tonight?" I inquire, as she hands me a pen and pad of paper, "Oh, we're having a dinner party. Your father told me that we should put you in charge." That explains the empty paper. "So, you want me to cook and decorate alone?" I say, it's more of a statement than a question. "No. You'll be the one planning the dishes, etcetera, etcetera, but your cousins are here to help. Sophia already claimed decorating. She's a lot like her mother, and she already ordered the flowers from the florist." She explains. I nod, and walk over to the kitchen counter.

I choose some that I know would bring back some good memories for my parents and scribble them onto the paper. I already have the ingredients memorized, but just in case, I take the "shopping lists" for each dish. Each _shopping list _contains the ingredients for a certain dish. I made them last summer, and made 2 or 3 copies per dish. I bring them back and erase the pencil markings when I'm done then clip them to the laminated recipes, but things get lost, so having more than one helps.

As I fold the money and shopping lists and put them in my bag, my younger cousin, Sophia, enters the kitchen with a large, seemingly-empty canvas bag. It didn't exactly match her outfit, which was comprised of black boots and coat, almost-purple super-dark blue jeans, and dark fuchsia hat and scarf- she had once said that her inspiration came from three fictional characters: Isabelle Lightwood, Silena Beauregard, and Thalia Grace, though I had no idea who they were, she tells me they were pretty badass and had epic fashion styles. And it didn't look like she needed it, as she had a bag slung over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" I nod, "Yeah". She notices my confusion and explains that the bag is what we'll use to bring some of the ingredients in and that she had some extra bags neatly folded inside.

-*.*-

We make our way to the District Plaza, which had replaced the town square after the war. It was windy, so every time I got behind Sophia, her ponytail whipped my face. I am short for my age, making Sophia the same height. But she looks even taller since she _always _wears heels. Heck, even her black boots have heels. The ones she's currently wearing. I'm only wearing sneakers, so she looks to be 3 inches taller. I give her half my lists, and enough money (that my mother had given for this purpose) to buy the ingredients. I had called my dad to ask him to bring home certain breads and pastries.

I walked in to the butcher's store, and greet him. He was around thirty, around Finn's age. Finn was the son of my not-really-aunt Annie and not-really-uncle Finnick. He'd been born around 8 months after Coin was killed.

I hand him the list, "I'm rushing a bit; can I come back for them?" "Yeah, sure" I smile gratefully and he returns my list, saying he memorised it. I run out to the woman who sells dairy and other milk products. I greet her and begin to point out the different things I need- some butter, goat's milk, goat cheese, etc. She smiles as I hand her the payment. I walk back to the butcher's while trying to put the products in one of the smaller bags. Keyword: trying. I accidentally let go of the strap on the bag, and in the process, drop the _glass _bottle of milk. Right before it hits the _hard-packed _snow a small girl, around Aden's age, catches it. She holds it up to me, "you dropped your bottle, Miss Mellark." I take the bottle from her and say "thank you." But, I'm confused for a second- nobody calls me by my last name except that one school official (not a teacher, our teachers love their jobs), the one that publishes the elementary school paper (or FAILS to publish the paper due to sheer laziness, makes up excuses, then lies to all the students and to me and then Sophia to our faces; I used to be a writer there, back in elementary, and Sophia is now Editor in Chef) that hates our guts. Everyone else calls me Azalea, or if they want to annoy me, mini-Mockingjay or Everlark/Keeta's daughter. I can't really place her face until her older brother calls out, "Bynnie! Where'd you go?" and she yells in response, "Nowhere _you_ can find me!" I mentally facepalm. _Right, she's Robyn Hawthorne._

Nic lifts her up, "NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieks, but she's laughing. I smirk slightly as I put the things in the bag. People are starting to look our way, Peacekeepers are already on their way. I'm about to yell that it's okay, because they're siblings. But a peacekeeper doesn't seem to believe me. "Hey!" She yells and she kicks him in the knee. And he's on the ground. Now Robyn's getting scared. _Well, that escalated quickly. _I recognize the peacekeeper to be Ms. Nocamcio, the part-time school official that hates my guts. She's telling Robyn to be quiet and that she "shouldn't go near people like Azalea Mellark, she's nothing but trouble and a waste of space that, just like her mother, wishes death of our society" I'm getting mad already. And since I always keep a small knife in my bag, I reach for it.

_Thankfully_, I don't get to use it. My cousin, Sophia saves Cabmacoral from certain death by carefully explaining that Robyn was her cousin, and so was Nic. While she was doing that, I was plotting ways to write this down to sound even worse than it was. The head Peacekeeper loves hearing correspondence from the citizens of 12. Of course, it would make Cabmacoral sound even worse than the others think of her, but what I'm going to write is much less than what she actually does to oppress the youth of district 12. And, I'm going to have my parents sign it, because who is the head peacekeeper to judge what the Mockingjay thinks…

"Little help, Azalea?" I hear from beside me. _Oh, right, knee injury from the woods earlier. _I help him up as Sophia finishes her explanation. She walks away muttering something like, "nothing but trouble." Just like she always does. She's screwed anyway. I've already scheduled an appointment with the head peacekeeper to discuss her.

"She _hates _us, Az." Says Sophia. "You want me to give the letter a more dark feel?" I smile, "_Definitely." _She was an expert in making things _darker. _And she loved symbolism. "Anyway, Nic! Bynnie! Oh, I haven't seen you two in _forever!_" She squealed. She had a tendency to be really random, at times. "Not since you moved here." He replied. "Yeah, but my mom wanted to come home, and you have to admit, it's so much calmer here than in 2."

"Where's Chelsea?" asks Robyn, Sophia tells her she's at home, and that she'll see her soon. It dawns on me that Sophia and Nic are cousins. Uncle Rory's brother is Nic's dad, Gale Hawthorne. _But you aren't related, so that's good. _

"See you guys tonight." I say. And they leave, Robyn waving and Nic nodding. Sophia accompanies me to get the rest of the things on the lists. And pretty soon, we're back home, in the kitchen.

"Azalea?" she says, though it is more of a question, "Hmm" I mutter as I prepare our ingredients. "You have a crush on anyone?" I'm surprised that she would ask that, but to steer the conversation toward her I say, "Do you?" "I asked you first"

Well, _shit._


	4. Nosy cousins and trying to be pretty

**A/N: Hi guys! So, when I planned this story, I planned it an author collaboration. But the person I was going to collab with is hardly ever online, and it didn't push through. If any of you would like to collab with me or know someone who could, please say so in a review. Thank you. :)**

**Also, I'm sorry but this is more of a filler chapter and that I updated late. My internet was really, really bad for the last two days, but now I got it back!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, pretty sure the amazingly talented Suzzane Collins is much older than me. Also, if I were her, I would have forced them to put Madge in the movie.**

_**Azalea PoV**_  
I try to hold back a sneeze as a cloud of pepper hits my nose. Keyword: try. Luckily, I turn around just in time so that I don't sneeze into the lamb stew- my mom's favorite, and what I have been cooking for her dinner party thing. My cousin, Sophia, laughs from the other side of the kitchen, where she is currently making the desserts and preparing the salad ingredients.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it were you" I tell her. "Well no, but I wouldn't sprinkle pepper into something from _above _my nose. I'd put it closer to the pan." She replies, matter-of-factly. I shake my head. Not at her, but at me for it was a stupid idea to try and sprinkle it from that high. I continue cooking the lamb stew as well as the other dishes.

"So…" Sophia goes from the other side of the kitchen.  
"So what?" I ask,  
"Do you, you know, _like _my cousin?" She asks me.  
"What? No." Her cousin, Nic Hawthorne who I- apparently- am not related to by blood; it's her mom being the sister of mine and her dad being the brother of Gale Hawthrone- Nic's dad- that would usually instill confusion to readers… if anyone was actually reading my thoughts..  
"Yeah, right." She scoffs.  
I roll my eyes and get back to cooking. My mind drifts to what I have to wear tonight. My mom wasn't always one for picky dressing, though I know she's a closet fashionista due to the way she admires the detail of her dresses. I'll be wearing my favorite blue dress. It was more of casual than semiformal, but I think it'll do. I'll have to serve the food, so I can't wear really high heels. Maybe I'll just wear the wedges.

I have no idea when I started worrying about what shoes or dress I'll be wearing, but it seems that I have gained a tendency to want to look pretty. Maybe it _is _Nic. Maybe it's just girl hormones/puberty…  
Yep. Definitely puberty.


End file.
